narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kami Fuyutama
Kami Fuyutama(冬霊ネ申 Fuyutama Kami) is one of the primary protagonists from the Fuyutama Chronicles . He is member of the Fuyutama Clan and travels with his clan member Kazeyo. Theme Song:Voodoo Appearance The age is not know of Kami Fuyutama but he appears to be around is early twenties. Standing around five foot eleven inches tall and with large defined muscles, some say he is close to 176lbs. He is very spiritual, Mysterious and a quiet man. He hopes to some day find out why his clan left the land of ninjas Arrival Uniform He wears a long blue head wrap which reveals just one blue eye. He has a prayer beads covering his body, along with tattoos on his right arm. He wears a sleeveless dark blue shirt with light blue designs. Mounted to his side is a ancient katana. Apprentice Uniform A dark draped hood with mask covering his head. Fishnet long sleeve shirt under and sleeveless black vest. Prayer beads cover his right arm,with long black pants. The katana remains on his left side, but on is back he wields a demon wind shuriken. Origins The events of Shippuden are a long one hundred years in the past. Not much is know about Kami before he arrived from across the sea. Kami doesn’t remember anything from his past. Besides small glimpse of bits and pieces. Kami Fuyutama along with a clan member Kazeyo Fuyutama arrived in Port City in the Tea County. Kami is not familiar with the ways of the ninja Abilities Overview High-speed Taijutsu Proficient: Kami was able to take on a Jonin of Yamagakure with extremely fast taijutsu after playing around with him. Earth Affinity: Kami formed large rocks around his arm and leg which was used to attack with. Also it is believed he used it to form a kinda armor around is up arm. Sword Combat: Though he has yet to draw his katana, it is theorized that he is proficient with a sword. Jutsu Sekihashira (石柱) - A stone pillar that comes up from the ground Ishigaki (石垣) '''- '''A stone wall that comes up from the ground Water Clone Technique- Kami has been shown to use two of these clones simultaneously. Bio Kami arrived in Kunate Port in the Tea county on a merchant ship with his partner Kazeyo Fuyutama. After finding out that they were in the wrong town they wished to be in. they head north. They realized they had be followed by 7 shinobi from Yamagakure. The ninja confronted Kami and Kazeyo, and after the leader of the group tried taking Kazeyo's katana, we was repelled with quick palm thrust by Kami. He challenged Kami to a one on one battle. After a few quick dodges Kami was hit with a lightning jutsu of shorts. Kami finished the battle with to earth shattering moves killing the Jonin on contact. Hours down the road Kami noticed a large cliff face leading down to ocean. At the same time Kazeyo watches a exploration in the forest line. Kunai come out of the forest line, followed by two fire technique. Kami throws up a Ishigaki to protect from the fire techniques. Kazeyo got trapped between the ishigaki and the fire techbiques. When the wall was destroyed Kami seen Kazeyo being pulled away. He attempted to save his falling comrade. Kami was attacked by multiple paper bombs, which he blocked all but two with Sekihashira. The paper bombs hit Kami and knocked him off a cliff. The konoha ninja blow the cliff edge with send Kami falling down the cliff into the ocean after a final failed attempted to save himself. Kami wakens in a shake, an old lady has tended to his wounds. After a friendly game of combative skills. Itsuko desided to take Kami in and show him the way of the ninja. Receving a new wardrobe Kami is sent to hunt down a shunobi scout and dispatch him. Before he can get back to his city and alert them of where he is located. Kami learn of some dark secrets and reveals an improved fighting style. After his master explains to him the Some important information she asks him to run a few errands on the nearby islands with the help of her wolf Seijuu. After discovering that these errands served only as a distraction to get Kami away from Itsuko he rushes back only to find her along with eight mist ninja dead. He screams out in agony only to alert the remaining two shinobi of the group to his location. After an intense battle he manages to slay his two opponents. After he buries his master's body he removes his prayer beads and decides to leave his life as a monk behind. Without their former master Seijuu and Kami leave the island to find his cousin. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Canyon Ninja Category:Kage Category:Fuyutama Clan Category:Jinchuriki Category:S-Class Ninja Category:Fanon Characters